Flora's Amazing Adventure
by mzazngirl
Summary: Flora is going to New York to perform at a musical 'A Girl's Best Friend' as she meets a boy named Helia everything starts to change as her adventure starts to go upside-down. Flora and Helia fanfiction with Coco the cat
1. New York City here we come!

**A/N: **hey guys I thought I would make another fanfiction and if you've watched 'Sharpey's fabulous adventure' well I thought I would put winx in it. Flora will be starring the fanfiction but she won't be acting like sharpey, coco the cat will be featured in the story as well and there will be FxH fluff in this so enjoy!

* * *

I had finally graduated from high school, though I will miss drama class it was the only thing that I enjoyed out of all subjects, but now things had changed.

I had been received an opportunity to play in a musical called 'A Girl's Best Friend' in New York, my mum thought it was a good idea to play in the musical but my dad didn't seem to agree with it. So I called the only friends that would help me convince my dad to go on the adventure.

"Ok girls, our mission is to convince my dad to go to New York!" I squealed

"NO WAY!" Stella screamed and jumped on me

"And I'm going to be playing in a musical with Coco" I picked up Coco in my arms and she purred when I stroked her fur

"That's amazing Flo!" Musa beamed

"Your gonna rock that musical considering that you're so amazing at drama" Layla said

"But why won't your dad let you go to New York?" Bloom asked

"Guess he doesn't trust me going alone to New York, I mean I can take care of myself why can't my dad understand that?"I looked down at Coco

"Well let's show him that you can and let's get to work!" Stella punched her hand in the air

"If you're going to stay in New York you need somewhere to stay" Bloom said

"Oh, I got a friend that lives in New York and her mum owns a hotel" Tecna suggested

"Ok, thanks Tec now I just have to talk to my dad" I smiled

After hours of planning and getting ready for the trip just in case, I head down to the living room where my mum and dad were.

"Dad I want to talk to you about something"

"Ok what is it that you need Flora?" my dad got ready to listen

"I want to talk about the musical in New York"

"Flora I already told you, you're not ready to go to New York"

"Now now honey there could be a solution to help Flora go to New York" my mum said

"Well as long as Flora is really up to the challenge then I could let her go" my dad slowly

"I really am up to the challenge and I've got everything planned out" I beamed

"Well in that case you can go to New York but if you don't think that you can do this anymore than you can come home and work with me at the country club" my dad said

"Seeing as your going alone I'm going to call up my friend in New York, she has a son that lives in an apartment and he will check up on you if you need help plus I heard that he is quite cute" my mum winked at me

"Mum" I whined

"Well there better not be any funny business going on while you're away and you'll be staying there for one mouth is that clear?" my dad said

"Thank you guys I won't let you down"

I ran to my room and burst open the door the girls got startled, Layla fell off my bed and landed on her back, Stella screamed, Musa started running around in circles, Bloom was about to whack me with a baseball bat which I had no idea where she got that from and Tecna remained on her seat with her laptop.

"IM GOING TO NEW YORK!" I screamed

All the girls gave me a huge group hug; this was just the first step to my new adventure to New York I really am going to miss the girls even though it's only for one month.

* * *

After I got off the plane I headed to the hotel but as soon as I went to the hotel room the manager said that pets weren't allowed in the hotel so I was left outside the entrance sitting on my suitcase with my duffel bag on my shoulder.(sorry for the huge time skip XD)

"What are we gonna do Coco?" Coco circled around my legs

As I looked up I saw a boy holding a camera in his hands and it pointed at you, he had a blue shirt, black jeans and white shoes but what really got my attention was that he had raven black hair which was long, skin was pale and he had midnight blue eyes that was calm and gentle.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I'm filming you" he said, the sound of his voice sounded delicate which made me blush

"Why?"

"Well I have to film a unique story from New York and I think I have found one" he smiled at me

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked

"Well I got kicked out of a hotel and I have nowhere to live" I explained

"Hey, I know a place where you can live there's a free studio I can talk to the manager if you want?" he offered

"Thank you so much….."

"Helia Knightly" he thrusted his hand in front of me

"Flora Linphea" I shook his hand

"Oh, so your Flora your mother was right you are beautiful" he made a playful smile

I blushed looking down at the ground.

"Come on I'll show you the apartment" he said

I followed Helia to the apartment; there were a few glances while we were walking which made it awkward.

"Ok here we are" Helia opened the door and it showed the studio

"wow" I breathed, even though the room looked a bit gloomy it still had the things i need to live in the studio.

"Is that where my bed is?" I walked up to the wardrobe and pulled the handle down revealing a bed.

"Yeah just don't toss and turn a lot cause the bed will go up" Helia warned

"Thanks for the warning" I smiled

"So where do you live?" i asked Helia

"Well i live right..." Helia walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

"here!" i turned to my right and saw Helia at a window just across mine

"So...I've been thinking..." Helia trailed off

"Thinking about what?" I asked

"If i can get a few shoots of you for the story i'm filming"

"Well I don't know..."

"come on please it's for this school assignment" he gave me puppy eyes

I looked away hoping i wouldn't get pulled in by his blue eyes.

"...fine" i gave in

"Great come i want to show you something" Helia walked into my room and grabbed me by the hand which made me blush

"where are you taking me?" i asked

"you'll see" Helia smirked

* * *

so what do you think i'll continue the story and Frosting with Shine i just get distracted a lot and that one of my sisters won't stop playing League of Legends on my computer T-T so stay tuned :)


	2. There must be a mistake!

**A/N: **Hey guys I want to thank Guest and Hannah for reviewing my fanfiction and Chibi HorseWomen you are right I should've put Musa in but then I thought of putting her in later in the chapters ((spoiler XD)) so enjoy! (and school is starting soon so it will take longer to finish DX)

* * *

"Ok close your eyes it's a surprise" Helia instructed

I closed my eyes and felt Helia's hands guiding me; I felt a slight breeze from my right.

"Open your eyes" Helia said

I opened my eyes and gasped, Helia lead me to the rooftop of the apartment. It had an amazing view of New York. I looked over at Helia, he looked at me and somehow I felt this connection between us it felt weird but somewhat comfortable.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked

"Yes…you are"

"What?" I blushed

"N-nothing" Helia turned away, I have sworn there was a blush on his face but I brushed that thought off, I just wanted to admire the beautiful scene of New York.

It was like that for about a few minutes until it was time to go back to the studio, once I settled down I grabbed my laptop and carefully went on my bed. There was a notification from Stella to video chat with her and the others.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Flo" Musa greeted

"So how's New York so far?" Bloom asked

"Well its ok I guess the hotel we booked didn't allow pets so I met this boy and he let me stay in a free studio for a while"

"Oooh is he cute?" Stella asked

"STELLA" everyone said in unison except for me

"Well…uh...he…Is…..cute" I said slowly I could feel heat rising up my cheeks

"I KNEW IT!" Stella exclaimed

"So what's his name? And can we see him?" Layla asked

"His name is Helia and hold up"

I jumped off my bed and opened up my window.

"HEY HELIA!" I shouted

A few seconds later Helia came.

"What's wrong Flora?" Helia asked

"Say hi to my friends" I turned the laptop to show Helia the girls

"Hey girls" Helia waved at them

"Hey Helia" the girls said in unison

"Oh my goodness you were right Flora he is cu-"Stella was about to the cute until the girls stopped her from saying it.

I said bye to Helia and went back to the conversation with the girls, I finished video chatting with the girls and went back to bed, I had the ultimate prank planned out for the morning.

* * *

"You ready Coco?" I whispered

Coco meowed ready to see what I was going to happen. I managed to break in Helia's studio for an unknown reason and held the camera in place to film the prank I was going to do to Helia.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted

"WHAT THE-AHHH!" Helia woke up and the bed went up trapping Helia in the wardrobe.

"HAHAHAHA GOTCHA!" I laughed

"LET ME OUT!" Helia screamed

"Nah it's better that you stay in the wardrobe"

"FLORA!"

"Ok ok sheesh" I pulled the handle down.

"Helia say hi to the camera" I smirked

"That's it"

Helia pulled me on top of his shoulder. I tried squirming out of his trap but he was too strong for me to break free, he pushed me down on the bath tub.

"You wouldn't" giving him a death glare

"Try me" Helia smirked and turned on the cold water

I screamed as the cold water made contact with my skin, my hair was wet and my clothes were damp. I opened my eyes and Helia was filming me while Coco was sitting on his shoulder.

"I hate you" I pout my lips

"I love you too" Helia smirked

He helped me get out of the bath tub and gave me a towel, as I changed into new fresh clothes me and Helia headed to the musical theatre.

"So you're going to play in a musical called 'A Girl's Best Friend'?" Helia asked

"Yep" I answered

"It's this dream of yours isn't it? You know starring in the musical"

"Yes, it is"

I opened the door to the theatre and saw a man at a table.

"Um excuse me? I'm here to audition the musical?"

"Ah yes, is your cat ready for the audition?"

"Wait what?"

"Oh well the auditions are for the play 'A Girl's Best Friends' and we need a cat that can perform the best friend role"

"Oh well, my cat's ready to audition"

"Great can I get your name please?"

"Flora Linphea and Coco"

"Perfect now come back here again in two days so be prepared"

"Ok thank you"

I came out the theatre and Helia noticed my expression.

"Hey is everything ok?" Helia looked at me concerned

"Yeah, it's just they wanted Coco to audition"

"And?"

"Coco will be going to audition in two days now I need to prepare Coco and start training"

"Well let's leave that aside for now I thought we should have a little fun and get a few shoots of you" Helia smirked

"Then what are we waiting for?" I beamed

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned :)


	3. A little surprise

"Stand here near the fountain"

"Like this?" I struck a pose

"Perfect!"

I started walking around the fountain and climbed on the wall.

"Uh, Flora look out for that-"

"EEPP!"

Unfortunately I slipped on a banana peel, I waited for the impact of the hard concrete, but it didn't happen instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist I looked up and saw Helia.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I stuttered

"Ok that's enough shoots for today let's get back and raid my fringe" Helia joked

I giggled, I started getting more strong feelings for Helia every time I saw him, he just has this effect on me that pulls me in I don't know but it's like some sort of connection I can't explain.

"Hey Helia!"

I looked around and saw group of boys heading towards me and Helia.

"Hey guys" Helia greeted them

"Who's that?" a boy with brunette hair asked

"This is Flora Linphea"

"Hi" I greeted them

"Hi, my name is Timmy" he had ginger hair and wore glasses

"I'm Sky" he had short blonde hair some parts of his fringe were covering his eyes (season 5 hairstyle)

"Riven" the boy had short magenta hair which was gelled up

"Nabu" his hair was brown and tied into a long braid

"And I'm the one and only Brandon" he had brown hair was slightly spiked up

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" I smiled

Helia invited the guys over at his place, so me, Helia and the boys headed over to the apartment the boys were engaged into a conversation and since I couldn't keep up with them I just left them out to talk which made me feel a little lonely until I got a phone call.

Reaching for my phone I pressed the button accept and put the receiver near my ear.

"Hey Flora!" The girls greeted to me in unison

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We just want to know if you got in for the musical and how fun it must be, being alone with Helia" Stella said mischievously

"Well I sort of managed to get into the musical I just have to do the auditions and I'll be on a roll and the Helia business thing is for me to know and for you to find out"

"I know there's something going on between you and Helia I can feel it in my bones"

"You don't say"

"Yeah like recently me and the girls are now spy-"

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Stella broke her nail again you know how that girl is always caring about her face and clothing and such" Layla said

"Ok see you later girls"

"Bye Flora"

As I ended the call I bumped into Helia and realized that we had reached our destination, walking up the stairs we heard a crash come from my studio, I hide behind Helia from the sudden outburst.

"Don't worry I'll get in first" Brandon said

"Sneak-mode activated" Brandon crouched and started to tip toe towards my studio.

"Brandon we're not going to play mission impossible with you" Riven said walking towards the studio

"Kill joy" Brandon muttered under his breath

I unlocked my door and slowly opened the door, as I walked through the door I saw party decorations, my furniture looked more modern and the walls were painted pink.

"SURPRISE!" I looked over to my right and saw the winx

"What are you guys doing here?" overjoyed by the fact that my friends were here

"We were so lonely without you and thought that we could come over and stay with you" Stella beamed

"But then again…" Helia furrowed his eyebrows

"How did you manage to break into her studio?"

The girls froze, unable to speak Helia glared at them.

"Ok so we used a paperclip to break in but we just want to surprise you" Stella said

"And you somehow changed my studio into…something?" I said looking around my new improved studio

"Well it looked really old and plain so we decided to give it a makeover"

"Hey let's just cut to the chase and tell me who the heck are these people in Flora's studio?" Riven interrupted

"Oh right sorry this is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla and Musa" I pointed to the correct person

After the introduction we had a little party at my studio, everyone got along really well which was good and since the girls are at my place we will be having a slumber party without the boys.

"Alright who has an empty bottle?" Musa asked

Sorry for stopping here I will update later until then stay tuned :)


End file.
